


Soul Memory.

by Pale_Goblin



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark Souls (Video Game) Fusion, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dark Souls (Video Game) References, First Meetings, First Time, Gay Sex, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Inspired by Dark Souls (Video Game), M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Pyromania, Smut, Soul Bond, Temperature Play, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pale_Goblin/pseuds/Pale_Goblin
Summary: The moment he got closer the singing stopped and a man dressed flamboyantly in deep reds and dark purples came into view. He was sitting on the stone steps, a lute across his lap. The strings were made of fire which he plucked at without any care in the world.“Ooh, who might you be."______What if Geralt and Jaskier were set in the dark soul's universe? Geralt on the path to be the next monarch to link the flame and Jaskier a colourful man born of dragon fire cross paths and something seems to connect them.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Soul Memory.

**Author's Note:**

> I know not all the lore is accurate, don't @ me lol

Once the elevator stopped a view of cliffs and mountains that seemed to be high in the sky where the air was thinner, screeching dragons flew around which were more depressing than beautiful. It was terrifying to see so many of them flying around in the sky since not more than a moment ago Geralt had battled one. His armour was still coded in black soot from the flames curling over his shield, He hoped soon that he could once again find a place to rest in front of the warm comforting flames of the bonfire. 

As Geralt climbed the hill he was met with a familiar emerald cloak blowing in the wind. This woman had always been close by, helping him move down the path, finding the most powerful souls, finding old king Vendrick and now, figuring out why the fuck he was here. He had forgotten. 

“Bearer of the curse,” She spoke, not turning to face him just staring at the flying dragons in the sky. “Long have I awaited one such as you, one who might shatter the shackles of fate. One who can set me free.” 

Geralt didn’t say anything, he just walked up beside her, watching the dragons pass by through the iron of his helmet. 

“Bearer of the curse, it was my own manifestation that led you here.” She took a deep breath as a dragon came dangerously close roaring deeply in its throat. He couldn’t tell if she was terrified or just amazed by the beasts. “The ancient dragon has watched over the world for eons past.” 

Geralt watched her pull out a greying feather from her sleeve and handing it to him “Take this,” 

Geralt grabbed it, confused, what did it do? There were many times people gave him things he didn’t understand but he found a use for them later on. “Why am I here?” Geralt finally spoke out. 

“Speak with him, do not resist. The dragon welcomes you.” 

Geralt kneeled, praying at her feet before he took his leave, following the rope bridges up to the white castle. The wind blew the bridge around making it hard to walk up but he held onto the ropes tightly as Geralt was not about to let anything slow him down. He had come too far for this even if he didn’t remember why. 

At the base of the castle on the top of the mountains, he heard a calming voice over the roaring dragons. He was used to hearing random singing due to the Milfanito but this was different. It wasn’t a woman but a man’s voice, it was hauntingly familiar but he couldn’t remember where he could have heard it before.

He held his shield up, worried that maybe this voice was not friendly because he had seen crazier things in this world. Monsters made out of rotting corpses, singing frogs, nothing surprised him anymore. 

The moment he got closer the singing stopped and a man dressed flamboyantly in deep reds and dark purples came into view. He was sitting on the stone steps, a lute across his lap. The strings were made of fire which he plucked at without any care in the world. 

“Ooh, who might you be” A smile gave across the man’s face, making his bright blue eyes sparkle in the fire of the flames he had created. 

Geralt was about to speak, but the man cut him off answering the question himself. 

“The cursed one? The monarch to be?” He waved his hand over the strings of his lute causing the flames to go back into the burned center of his palm where a flame seemed to always be burning. 

“Yes,” Geralt hummed in agreement, “I seek to talk with the dragon.” 

The man bowed his head, “Ah, he has been waiting for you.”

Geralt lowered his shield and slid his sword back into its sheath as the man stood up, lowering his hood to show his chestnut brown hair that blew into the wind. Geralt felt odd like he had met this person before but it was impossible right? 

“Follow me, no one will harm you here” 

“Your name?” Geralt asked, hoping that for once he wouldn’t be ignored by a dragon born human who was meant to lead him to link the flame. 

“They named me Jaskier,” Jaskier’s eyes looked up to the skies, watching the beast’s up in the air flying and enjoying their freedom in this world, something Geralt didn’t have.“What is your name cursed one?” 

Geralt walked closer, already being able to feel the heat that was coming from this man, even though there were no flames around him. “Geralt, Most do not care who I am.” 

Jaskier smiled, “I am not most, I like to write songs about all of the hallowed ones who walk this path.” He pushed his hair behind his ear which was let loose by all the wind moving around him. “It was the job I was given.” 

“Singing?” Geralt snickered, 

“Making history,” Jaskier corrected before strapping his lute to his back and walking up the stairs where knights lined the step. They bowed as they two men walked up the steps, Geralt wasn’t sure if it was at him or this bard but it made him feel powerful nonetheless. 

“Are you born of the dragons as the women in emerald?” Geralt whispered from his helm as he walked side by side with this bard. 

“Shanalotte, well, we are different from one another but also the same,” Jaskier smiled again, this man seemed to always be filled with bliss. “I was born from the flames of their breath, the embodiment of their heat and power.” 

Geralt understood now why energy poured off of him, this world was full of so many wonders more wonderest than himself. “Have we met before?” Geralt asked, 

“Maybe in a different time,” 

Geralt let out a sigh, he hated that it seemed him and the emerald women, Shanalotte? Seemed to always talk in riddles and twisted speech. When they reached the top of the stairs Jaskier turned to him, “I would like to see your face.” 

Geralt sucked in a breath, he had been hollow for so long that he had gotten used to hiding his face behind pounds of heavy metal, “No.”

Jaskier smiled faded, “Your curse is not something you should hide.” 

Geralt just walked forward through the large archway where a giant rusty gold dragon was resting. He raised his head, leaning down to Geralt’s level breathing hot steam into his face. He seemed to have been studying Geralt deeply, turning his eye to Jaskier who kneeled like he was below this beast. Geralt didn’t bow, he stood there, brooding, waiting for something to be said. 

_ “The murk shifts and stirs, yet another stands before us...”  _ The dragon’s mouth never moved but Geralt could hear his slow mumbling voice echoing through his brain.  _ “Then so be it, for the curse of life is the curse of want.”  _

_ “And so, you peer…” _ The dragon moved his clawed hand to Geralt, thrusting his claw into Geralt’s chest without warning. There was no pain, only a warming heat that grew in his chest like he just took a big drink out of the Estus Flask. Healing, and calming.

_ “...Into the fog, in hope of answers.” _

Geralt looked confused as the Dragon removed the claw from his chest, he had no idea what he was supposed to do with that info. What was he just given? 

The dragon's head eyed Jaskier, who was still kneeled on the ground waiting to be told otherwise. 

_ “Take him, That is your destiny”  _

Jaskier’s head rose, his eyes filled with wonder and excitement. He looked like he wanted to say so many things but all that came out was a small thank you. Geralt had been travelling alone for so long, and finally, near the end of his journey, someone was coming with him. It was going to be a nice change but this could end badly for this bard if he couldn’t handle himself in a fight.

Jaskier stood up, smiling widely at Geralt “Your throne awaits.”

Geralt stayed silent as they walked back down the stairs, the knights in dragon plates continued to bow to them as they walked down the pale stone steps. He knew now that they were bowing to him because he was going to be the next king of this world, he was going to link the flame. 

Once they got down the bottom of the steps Geralt heard Jaskier scream with joy, Geralt was taken aback by his new companion watching flaming butterflies buzz around this man as he danced with excitement. It seemed even the knights on the steps looked confused, sharing looks through their armour. 

Jaskier took a deep breath trying to calm himself, “Sorry, I’ve just never left the castle and now I get to aid the savoir” Jaskier spoke with such joy in his voice, “You have no idea how amazing this is.” 

Geralt could barely remember why this would be exciting for someone, every day got harder as he hollowed more as time passed and he forgot how to feel and what he was even doing. “Yeah, I really don’t…” 

Jaskier’s excitement seemed to have faded, as he seemed to have realized how far gone Geralt was, “You don’t know why you're here do you?” 

“Something about linking the flame.”

Jaskier furrowed his brow, “Follow me,” Jaskier’s butterflies went back into his hand as he led Geralt into a building closer to the exit of the castle. A bonfire sat in the middle of the room, glowing brightly giving Geralt that comforting warmth he had been craving. 

“Sit,” Jaskier ordered, walking to the chest in the corner of the room “Remove your armour.”

“No,” Geralt snapped back as he kneeled in front of the bonfire, praying to whatever, whoever. He couldn’t remember other than that it was the right thing to do. 

“Take it off,” Jaskier ordered again, “Or I’ll sweat you out.” The heat in the room seemed to grow as the bonfire flame grew in size. This man was not playing around, he knew how to get someone to undress. 

“Fine,” 

As Geralt slowly removed his gauntlets, the flame died down to its normal size. Geralt couldn’t remember if people could control the bonfires or if it had something to do with pyromancy but this guy had some real power that Geralt didn’t have. 

“It’s here somewhere…” Jaskier mumbled going through the chest in front of him, throwing out books and papers. “Come on…” 

Geralt started working at this chest plate, pulling at the straps and ties to be able to pull it over his helmet. He hoped Jaskier didn’t want him to take that off since he looked dreadful, like the walking dead. 

“AH HA,” Jaskier cried, holding a weird netted human-shaped thing in his hand. It had been a while since he had seen an effigy, he ran out of them making it hard for him to remember who he was or what his purpose was. 

“Where did you get that?” Geralt asked, reaching out for it with his dried greying hands. 

“I can’t remember,” Jaskier mumbled, “Remove your helmet you must be getting tired of wearing that thing.” 

“I don’t need to, hand it over” Geralt growled, why was this bard so keen on seeing his face. It didn’t matter, and it wasn’t going to matter until he linked the flame. 

Jaskier sighed, hiding the effigy behind his back, “Aren’t you a stubborn one, Geralt was it?” 

“Mhmm,” 

“Well, I won’t give it to you until you remove your helmet” Jaskier smiled playfully, it wasn’t until that moment that Geralt could see that his eyes were glowing like a flame. 

“You are relentless.”

“I am, aren't I?” Jaskier bit his lip playfully, making something in Geralt spark like a torch. He still had this sense that he knew this bard from so where they had met and spent a lifetime together. It was faint but was ever-growing in his chest. 

Geralt took off his helmet slowly, placing it on the ground with the rest of his armour. “There you are,” Jaskier sang, smiling as he locked eyes with Geralt, whose' face was grey and rotting. “Beautifully undead” He whispered, kneeling to Geralt’s level. “Can I do the honours? I’ve always wondered what it felt like.” 

“Are you going to fight me on that too?” 

“Definitely” 

Geralt sighed, nodding to let this bard bring him back to life once more, reserve the hollowing that the curse caused. Jaskier smiled again, grabbing Geralt’s shoulder to brace him for what was next to come. “Ready?” 

Geralt nodded again just before Jaskier slammed the effigy into his chest causing him to gasp as the heat spread throughout his body. His heart took its first beat in a long time as the blood pumped through his veins, healing things that were once dead. His skin slowly regained it’s colour becoming soft and beautiful once again, his hair grew back no longer patchy and thin but thick white locks fell in waves. 

“Even more beautiful” Jaskier whispered, his hand still deep in Geralt’s chest. Geralt locked eyes with Jaskier’s glowing blue eyes, and that feeling returned like they once knew each other but he still couldn’t remember even with the hollowing turning back. 

“Do I know you?” Geralt asked again, still confused about how it was even possible. 

“Soul memory is a weird thing, you may not remember me but your soul does” Jaskier mumbled, “I can feel it.” 

Geralt leaned forward without thinking, getting closer to Jaskier’s lips feeling the swirling heat that called for him as the bonfires did. Jaskier removed his hand from Geralt’s chest, his hand and forearm covered in blood. The wound in Geralt’s chest closed in an instant making him feel empty and alone again. 

“We should get going, time is short,” Jaskier whispered against Geralt’s lips, placing his blood-covered hand onto Geralt’s pale cheek. 

“Is it?” Geralt asked closing the gap between the two of them, feeling the hot lips of this bard on his. Feeling the connection between them grow like a dancing flame. Jaskier opened his mouth slightly allowing Geralt to deepen it. Geralt didn’t think that this bard could get hotter but the inside of his mouth said otherwise. Geralt was surprised he wasn’t getting burned from the swelter of Jaskier’s tongue against his. 

Geralt pulled Jaskier’s form closer to him, holding him close to his chest to fill that void that Jaskier once filled in him. Geralt had never acted this way with someone he just met before but this bard just sparked something in him that he couldn’t explain. If it’s soul memory or not there was something magical there, what was Jaskier doing to him? What kind of magic was this? 

Jaskier slid his hands up Geralt’s undershirt that was stained with sweat and soot. The moment he got it off of him Jaskier broke the kiss trailing his tongue down Geralt’s neck making the white-haired man moan. Geralt was worried about the dirt that lay on his skin but the bard didn’t seem to mind the overpowering taste it must have had. 

Jaskier started to work on the armour on Geralt’s lower half, removing the plates slowly and with care. “I remember people telling me that things restart...is that why my soul remembers you?” 

“I don’t know,” Jaskier started unlacing Geralt’s breeches. The flames in the palms of his hands seemed to be growing like a snake caressing Geralt’s skin but not burning him in any way. It confused Geralt how flames could be so healing yet burn anyone it touches. 

“I don’t understand it but I want you…” Geralt mumbled, his feelings less dulled than before. He felt raw needing to scream everything he felt like he was a newborn child. 

“I know,” Jaskier smiled, sliding his hand into Geralt's breeches, grabbing a hold of his cock. The warming heat of his hand seemed to have made the touch even more pleasurable making Geralt moan to the slightest movement. 

Geralt felt at mercy to Jaskier as he pumped his cock with his hand, kissing his neck with such care. Geralt lost track of time as his mind could only focus on Jaskier and the pleasure he was giving him that when Jaskier stopped he let out a whine. 

“Were not done yet,” Jaskier chuckled, unlacing his own breeches and pulling them down to free his caged cock. Geralt couldn’t help but watch, yearning to touch him. 

Geralt found himself leaning forward and taking Jaskier’s hot cock into his mouth. He tasted surprisingly like cinnamon as Geralt dragged his tongue along the shaft of Jaskier’s cock. Hearing begging moans coming from the bard as he sucked him off. 

“This is oddly a dream come true,” Jaskier moaned, “The next king sucking me off…” 

Geralt looked up at him, taking in the breathing taking in view of this flaming hot being. Geralt honestly didn’t want to be king but kind of had no choice in the matter, someone had to do it and once your cursed you make it or lose yourself trying. 

Geralt watched Jaskier reach into one of his pouches hanging from his belt, grabbing a small vial of oil out. Making Geralt pull off Jaskier’s cock, smirking at him “Were you prepared for your fantasy to come true?” 

“No, I use this to help start fires but it works all the same” Jaskier said with a sweet smile on his face but Geralt couldn’t help but picture him burning people alive. Which he had to shake off really fast before it killed the mood they had created together. 

Jaskier sat down, pouring the oil onto his cock which sizzled as it dripped down his tip. “Come and sit,” Jaskier waved Geralt to lap “Come take your throne.” 

Geralt wrinkled his nose, at his horrible joke but he was also so turned on he didn’t care. Geralt crawled over, kneeling over Jaskier’s lap reaching back to line up Jaskier’s cock with his entrance. The look in Jaskier’s eyes was filled with hunger and lust as he slid his feverish hands on to Geralt’s strong hips guiding him down onto his cock. Geralt’s body took him in as it remembered the shape from long ago. 

Geralt moaned, gripping Jaskier’s shoulders, as his body relaxed around his cock. Geralt slowly moved, rocking his hips down into Jaskier causing moans to shake through both of them. “You are beautiful” Jaskier moaned out, making Geralt uncomfortable and exposed in this light. He leaned down, kissing Jaskier deeply to stop him from talking any more nonsense. 

The pleasure and heat he was feeling from Jaskier were overwhelming in all regards a nice change from the pain he endures from being cursed. He rode Jaskier’s cock, begging and chasing the feeling of passion as the flames from Jaskier and the bonfire danced and caressed them like charmed snakes. 

Geralt felt a raging wave roll through him as he got close to the edge of his climax, he arched his back and looked up at the ceiling as he came on Jaskier’s chest. A smile spread over Jaskier as he flipped Geralt onto his back with such strength. Even though Jaskier was smaller he had no problems moving Geralt’s weight around. 

Jaskier put Geralt’s legs over his left shoulder, thrusting hard into Geralt nearly making him scream out in bliss. Jaskier was touching things so deep inside him that he didn’t even know that could be touched. It sent shock waves of pleasure through Geralt as Jaskier picked up the pace ramming himself into Geralt’s ass. 

“Fuck,” Jaskier moaned, finally making it over the edge, cumming deep into Geralt before collapsing on top of his partner. 

It was that moment Geralt noticed how fucking hot it was in this room, he was covered in beads of sweat as he held the source in his arms. Finally not feeling alone as he felt Jaskier’s cock still twitching inside of him.

“I understand why my soul never forgot you,” Geralt mumbled, burying his face into the bard’s thick brown hair. 

A chuckle came from Jaskier’s chest, “I’m glad it didn’t.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make my day <3\  
> Follow me on twitter @pale_goblin  
> 


End file.
